Who Are YOU?
by 93degress
Summary: [ONE SHOOT]baekhyun, aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama, bahkan sangat lama , jadi bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu. Park Chanyeol X BYun Baekhyun/ Chanbaek/ Baekyoel/ Gender Switch/ Mature


_**Who Are You?**_

 _ **Maen Cast**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Gender Swich (GS)**_

 _ **18++**_

Baekhyun tidak pernah berfikir sedikitpun akan mengalami kejadian yang menyedihkan dengan hidupnya, dia yang sekarang tinggal sebatang kara karena orang tuanya byun minho dan lee taemin harus mengalami kecelakaan yang begitu tragis beberapa hari yang lalu saat perjalanan pulang dari rumah neneknya di provinsi gyeongsang utara, mobil yang dikendarai oleh byun minho terlibat kecelakan beruntun yang disebabkan oleh tergulingnya truck yang membawa kayu pada saat itu mobil yang ditumpangi keluarga byun terjatuh dan masuk kedalam parit sedalam 5 meter, saat itu kedua orang tua baekhyun meninggal di tempat kejadian sedangkan baekhyun di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dan mengalami koma selama 5 hari di sana dan ketika terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang abekhyun harus dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dalam kecalakaan tersebut dan jasad keduanya telah di makamkan, seketika dunia baekhyun berhenti berputar sedangkan dia berfikir akan tinggal dengan siapa di seoul nanti, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini, akhirnya setelah menjalani masa pemulihan yang cukup lama sekitar 3 minggu di rumah sakit baekhyun pulang kerumahnya, rumahnya yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota seoul perumahan yang memiliki lingkungan asri nan nyaman yang membuat siapa saja merasa betah tinggal di sana, ya baekhyun tinggfal di daerah gyenggido, tapi rumah minimalis dengan cat putih itu sekarang menjadi tempat yang sangat sunyi dan sepi bahkan saat pulang dari rumah sakit baekhyun tidak beranjak sama sekali dari kamarnya dia hanya duduk termangu di sana diam sambil menatap ke luar lewat jendelanya sambil sesekali baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, wanita berusia 23 tahun ini kini hanya diam terpaku tanpa ingin melakukan apa-apa dia hanya bergumam sesekali ...

" ayah ibu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ,. Aku bahkann tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku sekarang tanpa kalian, apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang ayah ibu tolong aku, jeebaal"..

tanpa terasa air mata baekhyun mengalir deras di pipi mulusnya menggambarkan betapa tangisan menyayat itu menggambarkan bekas-bekas kesedihan yang begitu dalam, lamunan baekhyun terpecah saat seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan keras seolah seseorang sebentar lagi akan mendobrak pintunya dan menghancurkannya.

TOK!

TOKK

TOKK

"yaa sebentar, siapa yang mengetuk pintu seperti ingin menghancurkannya"..

ucap baekhyun sambil berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya yang mengalir tadi, setelah sesampainya di didepan pintu baekhyun membuka pintu itu dengan kasar sambil berteriak.

"Yaaakk siapa kau berani mengetuk pintu rum..."

perkataan baekhyun terhenti sesaat dia sadar siapa sosok yang berada di depan pintu kini, sosok tinggi dengan surai merah dan kuping yang sepoalah laki-laki tersebut adalah seorang peri karn a benar dia memiliki kuping yang sangat lebar, baekhyun masih diam terpaku di tempatnya dia hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil bingung siapa orang ini sebenarnya, akhirnya laki-laki itu pun membuka mulutnya dan menyadarkan baekhyun dari keterkejutan.

"Hai Baekhyunie perkenalkan aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol orang yang diberi wasiat oleh ayahmu untuk menjagamu ,,"baekhyun hanya diam mendengar penuturan laki-laki jangkung itu,

"Si..siapa?Cha Siapa?".. dengan gelagapan baekhyun menyebut nama laki-laki itu, namun seringaian aneh muncul dari laki-laki itu,

"Chanyeol..Park Chanyeol"

chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk di jabat baekhyun, akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan chanyeol, dan seketika baekhyun di buat terkejut karena sungguh tangan chanyeol sangat dingin ketika menyentuh kulit halus baekhyun, dan sontak baekhyun berkata kepada laki-laki jangkung itu.

"apakah kau kedinginan tanganmu sungguh dingin sekali ayo masuk mungkin cuaca diluar yang membuatmu kedinginan"

Akhirnya baekhyun pun menyuruh chanyeol untuk masuk, tanpa banyak bertanya lagi karna baekhyun masih lelah baekhyun pun berkata kepada chanyeol.

" aku tidak akan banyak bertanya untuk saat ini silahkan tidur di kamar tamu karna sejujurnya aku masih malas untuk menerima tamu, tapi karena kau datang kesini karena wasiat ayahku jadi besok aku akan bertanya tentangmu." Ucap baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang akan di pakai temapt untuk chanyeol istirahat, tapi laki-laki itu malah berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu lalu membisikan sebuah kalimat di dekat kuping baekhyun dan membuat simungil menegang seketika.

"Apakah tidak bisa aku tidur bersamamu saja dikamarmu mungkin kau akan butuh teman untuk tidur." Ucapan itu dilontarkan chanyeol dan membuat baekhyun sedikit menegang dengan tatapan yang membulat walaupun mata sipitnya tidak akan menunjukan bahwa dia sedang terkejut sekarang.

"A-appa yang kau katakan hah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun masuk kekamarku apa lagi orang yang baru aku kenal." Jawab baekhyun yang masih berdiri kaku.

" baekhyunie aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, bahkan sangat lama, jadi biarkan aku tidur di kamarmu, akan aku pastikan setiap kau tertidur tidak akan ada penyesalan yang terjadi percaya padaku." Chanyeol yang masih memeluk baekhyun dari belakang mencoba meyakinkan simungil untuk mengijinkannya tidur dikamarnya, dan entah bisikan apa yang dibisikan chanyeol kepada baekhyun entah mantra apa yang diucapkan chanyeol kepada baekhyun sampe tiba-tiba simungil menyetujui chanyeol untuk tidur dikamarmnya hanya malam ini baekhyun bergumam hanya biarkan chanyeol tidur dikamarnya malam ini saja.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan membiarkan kau tidur dikamarku hanya malam ini saja, ingat malam ini saja kau tau" baekhyun menegaskan kata-katanya walaupun ia tau ia sangat gugup sekarang, dan chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh baekhyun dengan sedikit mengecup pundaknya.

"Baiklah dimana kamarmu cantik, aku sudah lelah dan segera ingin tidur denganmu" sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua rumah tersebut, dan baekhyunpun yang dibuat bodoh oleh laki-laki tinggi itu hanya menunjukan arah letak kamarnya.

Setelah sampai dikamar baekhyun, baekhyun masuk kemar mandi untuk berganti baju dan membersihkan diri lalu memakai piyamanya dengan motif straubery sedangkan chanyeol sudah mengenakan piyamanya, baekhyun berfikir sejak kapan laki-laki itu berganti palkaian, tapi terserahlah baekhyun tidak memikirkan itu karna sungguh tubuhnya sudah lelah karna sedari siang dia menangis ingin rasanya segera tidur, akhirnya baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sudah ada chanyeol yang duduk sambil bersandar ke handdbad tempat tidur, baekhyun pun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan langsung memejamkan matanya tanpa memperdulikan laki-laki di sampingnya dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, baekhyun terlelap menuju alam mimpinya karna dengan jelas chanyeol dapat mendengar deru nafas teratur dari si mungil tanpa berfikir panjang chanyeol mendekatkan diri kewajah baekhyun mengamati setiap sisi wajah gadis mungil itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum chanyeol berseringai.

"Kau milikku sekarang byun baekhyun,"

chanyeol menundukan sedikit wajahnya dan mulai menciumi bibir mungil itu, si yang punya masih saja tidak bergeming dalam tidurnya, bahkan saat chanyeol melumat bibirnya semakin intens, dan saat bibir tebal chanyeol sampai di perpotongan leher baekhyun, barulah baekhyun mulai terengah dan melenguh.

"Uuummhh Chha-an apa yang kau-ahh lakukan hah" sambil tergagap baekhyun berkata pada chanyeol tapi silaki-laki tinggi tak menggubrisnya dia hanya melakukan kegiatannya dan terus turun sambil membuka satu persatu kancing piyama baekhyun, tapi anmehnya baekhyun malah menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan chanyeol kepadanya bahkan sesekali baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang menikmati setaiap sengatan sengatan yang di berikan chanyeol kepadanya, saat ini baekhyun sudah setengah telanjang dengan payudara yang terekspose yang membuat libido chanyeol semakin meningkat.

"Lihat sayang kau punya payudara yang indah dan memiliki warna yang indah bahkan aku tak sabar untuk menyentuhnya" dengan secepat kilat chanyeol melumat puting baekhyun yang sudah menegang dan siyang punya hanya meliuk-liukan tubuhnya menikmati ssuatu yang basah melumat puting payudaranya.

"Ahhnn chann aahhnn" baekhyun tak dapat menahan lagi desahannya.

"Yaa sayang mendesahlah mendesah ini akan nikmat aku jamin itu."

Tampa menghentikan lumatannya diam-diam chanyeol menurunkan celana piama baekhyun dan menyingkirkan kain berwarna navy dari tubuh baekhyun dan sekarang baekhyun sudah bertelanjang bulat, sambil melumat puting payudara baekhyun chanyeol melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan sekarang chanyeol pun bertelanjang bulat dan baekhyun di buat terkagum-kagum oleh bentuk tubuh chanyeol,.

"Sayang bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi tubuhku,sekarangnya saatnya aku memuaskanmu"

sambil berseringai penuh chanyeol mengatakan itu sambil mengecup-ngecup tulang selangka baekhyun dan mulai mengecup turun kebagian perut dan sekarang chanyeol telah sampai di bagian paha dalam baekhyun dan mulai mengecup=ngecup paha bagian dalam baekhyun, simungil hanya mendesah pasrah atas perlakuan yang diterimanya dan pasrah atas perbuatan yang dilakukan chanyeol, dalam hitungan detik sebuah benda hangat menyentuh permukaan vaginanya dan melumat dan mengecup sesuatu yang kecil menonjol di sana baekhyun sontak terbelalakan hebat menahan kenikmatan yang didapatmya.

"Chan aahhhnnn Chan aaahhh a-aakuhn tid-ahn mena-ahn nya" akhirnya sesuatu meledak didalam perut baekhyun dan membasahi vaginanya tapi yang di bawah hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" bersiaplah sayang aku akan memasukimu" chanyeol mengurut=ngurut sedikit penisnya dan menempalkan ke vagina baekhyun yang sudah basah simungil hanya menelan ludahnya saat benda besar itu mulai merobek keperawanannya.

"ahn baek kau sangat ketat sayang," chanyeol hampir gila sendiri dengan kenikmatan yang didapatnya sekarang, sedangkan simungil yang meringis dan sesekali meremas sprei tempat tidurnya untuk menyalurkan rasa pedihnya yang berangsur-angsur menjadi sebuah kenikmatan.

"ahn Chan ahn"

"Mendesahlah sayang mendesah" chanyrol menggerakan penisnya di dalam vagina baekhyun dengan begitu intens dan cepat dan sesekali geraman terdengar dari mulut si laki-laki jangkung itu.

"chan ahn ak-uh ahh ahh" baekhyunpun sampai untuk kedua kalinya dan itu membuat chanyoel semakin menggila di bawah sana, dia terus mendorong penisnya yang besar untuk menyentuh titik manis baekhyun dan membuat simungil terus mendesahkan namanya,

"baek kau ahhh" akhirnya chanyeolpun sampai dan menumpahkan benihnya di dalam rahim baekhyun dan chanyeolpun terkulai di tubuh baekhyun sambil mengecup perut baekhyun .

" tumbuhlan di sana sayang, agar ibumu ini dapat menemaniku selamanya." Baekhyunpun hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun.

THE END

Nb : aaaawww absurd yaa..maafkan aku yang anak baru dalam bidang ini, ini one shoot story pertama aku dan ff pertama aku,so padahal aku tuh biasednya KAI looooeh tapi aku tuh suka bangetss sama chanbaek so jadilah aku chanbaek shipper labilkan aku .. jadi kalau ada bahasa yang aneh dan yaa you knowlah, typo bertebaran dan yaa ceritanya agak ngelantur harap dimaklum saja, saya masih amatiran yes, kritik sarannya boleh tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan okey..keeettccuup basah dari istrinya jongin wkwkwkkwwk ditimpukin Kai staan see you next story :*


End file.
